


Learning something

by LaughingMcNugget



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Its 5 a.m. and I'm drunk so HERE TAKE IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingMcNugget/pseuds/LaughingMcNugget
Summary: Knight Spencer has her suspicions about her favorite Scribe, but feels its better to ask outright. But then again, experimentation is the most important part of the scientific mentod, right? Rated R for Sexperimentation and me being unable to sleep.





	

“Haylen, you’re only into guys, right?”

  
The Scribe let her clipboard clatter, nearly grabbing the collar of her sweater and tugging the turtleneck up over her blushing cheeks “Y-yes. Maybe?”

  
Spencer tapped her cigarette in the ashtray, clicking her tongue dismissively “Damn, such a shame. Still pining over Rhys?”

  
Once again, the impulse to hide in her turtleneck arose, and Haylen found her fingers playing at the folded edge of her collar “I don’t know if I would say pining-“

  
Spencer made a face at the Scribe “You’re too good for him, but damn if you aren’t hung up. Maybe I should talk some sense into him. Or beat. Either one that works and makes him realize that he’s got the most beautiful woman in the Brotherhood after his heels and he can’t be bothered with her.”

  
“Beautiful?” Haylen tugged just the cuff of her collar over her mouth “You think I’m beautiful?”

  
At that, Spencer flicked her cigarette away. Haylen watched the little flick of her fingers send the stub flying into the ash tray. The little smoldering glint fizzled out instantly, and Haylen looked back up to see Spencer had bridged a few feet between them. If she chose to do so, Haylen could have extended her arm to grab the Knight and drag her against herself. Why would she do that though, she was straight, right? It was just the attention getting her flustered and… wet.

  
“Absolutely.”

  
In that instance, the Knight rolled back the cuff of Haylen’s collar and trailed a finger under her chin to catch the clasp of her hood.  
“Let me treat you right, even for just a little while.”

  
“If I say no?” Haylen absolute was not leaning into the Knight's touch, nor had her lower lip been subjected to lusty nibbling “What if this isn’t what I want?”

  
“I wouldn’t betray your trust like that.” Spencer retracted her hand, looking ashamed “I… shouldn’t have touched you without asking, I’m-I’m sorry Haylen.”

  
At this, the Scribe hovered a hand over her squadmate’s shoulder “Can I touch you, if I let you touch me?”

  
Spencer perked up just the barest hint “Tell me what you don’t want, before we start.”

  
“Try to keep your hands out of my pants for the time being.”

  
At that, the Knight gripped Haylen’s hips and pressed them to hers, prewar softness and hardened sinew meeting the fine and petite bones that only Haylen had. Spencer’s mouth met hers quickly, and with a little nudge of the Knight’s tongue, Haylen opened wide with a moan. Maybe… maybe she did also like girls. At least this one. With a whine, Haylen drew her mouth from Spencer’s just enough to meet the golden brown eyes of the person in her arms.

  
“Spencer… I’m. I don’t know how to feel or what to think about this but-“

  
“Sterling.”

  
“Pardon?”

  
Spencer trailed her leather gloved knuckles up and down the Scribe’s ribs with just enough pressure for Haylen to feel the ghost of it through her thick turtleneck “The last mission you and I ran, you asked me what my middle name was.”

  
“Sterling-“ Haylen tasted the new information, the new piece of the Knight holding her with deliberate slowness “Sterling. Knight Sterling. Sterling Knight.”

  
Spencer smiled “A Knight in shining armor?”

  
Haylen gave Spencer’s shoulder’s a squeeze, briefly forgetting the biomechanics that made up Spencer’s left arm “…You don’t have the power armor on.”

  
“You want me to put the power armor on? Its got some very thick, powerful fingers…”

  
Haylen gulped “Maybe for now, just kiss me.”

  
“As you wish.”

  
Spencer tiptoed just the slightest to reach Haylen’s mouth again, arms encircling the thinner woman fully and pressing the plane of her bullet vest against the bare expanse of grey Brotherhood canvas. Haylen was sweetly uninformed in kissing, poking her tongue straight out every now and again not unlike a frog attempting to French kiss. Spencer, on the otherhand trailed just the tip of her tongue against Haylen’s lower lip, the breath still in her throat while she tasted a little bit of Haylen’s lunch. Radstag steaks. Courtesy of Spencer and the resident Paladin. Delicious.

  
“You taste good, Scribe.”

  
Haylen made a sound somewhere between a scoff and a nervous giggle, and had her tongue not been halfway in Spencer’s mouth the pair may have bust into a small fit of giggles. However now, in the heat of the moment, the Knight captured the sound and swallowed it, twining her tongue around Haylen’s and rocking her hips forward just the slightest. Haylen whined and rocked into the motion, legs parting in the slightest to accommodate the knee Spencer was bumping against hers. With a gasp, Haylen grabbed a handful of Spencer’s beet red hair and threw her head back. Only realizing that Spencer had paced them back against a wall when her crown bumped against it. Spencer cocked her leg at just the right angle and Haylen felt herself, almost like gravity pulling her downwards, grinding against it. Spencer bounced her leg slightly, leaning forward and snatching up the new sliver of skin exposed when Haylen threw her head back. Dexterous mechanical fingers pulled down the hem of Haylen’s collar and made room for her mouth to nibble gently just over where the Knight discovered holotags. There was a little shriek when Spencer’s teeth collided with skin, and Haylen, compulsively, dropped a hand between Spencer’s legs. The Knight cried out, and bit down a little bit harder than she had meant to, but the Scribe only muffled a pleased moan against her neck. With a little bit of lightheaded, saccharine curiosity, Haylen found a patch of slightly lighter skin just beyond the collar of Spencer’s flight suit.

  
“You’ve got-“ Haylen breathed in sharply, rocking just a bit harder on Spencer’s knee “-a-a birthmark on your shoulder.”

  
After a little grunt of something that sounded like ‘harder’ Spencer detached from Haylen’s neck with a lusty grin “Goes down further.”

  
Haylen alit with a new shade of red that rivaled the Knight’s hair “Can you show me?”

  
Spencer laughed, hands on Haylen’s hips swiveling the other’s groin in a sharp circle “Here?”

  
“God yes!”

  
With nothing more that Spencer guiding the hand not between her legs to her collar, Haylen tugged it down. Past the apex of her bobbing and reddened throat. Past the collarbones set with muscles and decked with the silvery steel of holotags. Past the first dip of Spencer’s prewar full breasts and the barest peak of a solid black bra. Not forgetting to swirl the fingers on her occupied hand, Haylen trailed light fingers over what looked like a stain of white on Spencer’s shoulder and down her chest. The mark curled over her collarbone and then plunged down beyond the barrier of solid black cotton. As though reading Haylen’s mind, Spencer pressed her lips up against the natural redhead’s ear and whispered “Go for it.”

  
Haylen whined deeply, with the touch on her groin and the suction on her neck, the feeling of soft skin under her fingers and the sensation of pleasing someone else. It was nearly too much. Haylen pulled the shoulder strap of Spencer’s bra off and saw the barest flash of dark tan areola against the Honeycream skin. It was too much. Haylen buried her face against Spencer’s chest and yelped as she came, still grinding and fluttering against the Knight’s knee. Spencer, with a solid bite on Haylen’s shoulder, came with a grunt. Haylen was pushed fully against the wall, Spencer’s mechanical fist coming to the plaster with a thump that sent a plume of little chips and dust over the pair. Haylen coughed, and laughed a little when a small chunk of drywall bounced off her hood and into Spencer’s cleavage. The Knight let out a groan that mutated into a laugh halfway through, and slid a shaking leg from between the Scribe’s.

  
“Ha, and t-“ she exhaled sharply, stifling another giggle and pulling out the plaster from her bra “-to think, you said you didn’t like girls.”

  
Haylen slumped against the wall, head leaning against the arm Spencer was propped up on “I’m a scribe, always learning new things.”

  
“Please don’t make an ‘Experimenting in the bedroom’ joke. I implore you.”

  
Haylen lifted from the wall with half lidded eyes and just the faintest wet spot between her legs “I’ll have you know, Knight, that science is very se-“

  
Blue eyes lifted to meet two pairs of brown in the doorway leading back to the bunks of the police station. Rhys, his bald head and entire face red enough to shame a tato. Perhaps the only thing redder might have been the painfully obvious bulge in his jumpsuit. His hand was flung up against Danse’s face, silencing his CO and only barely covering the Paladin’s slack jaw. Haylen, in her defense, did not scream that loud. Definitely not as loud as she had only moments before.

  
Spencer dropped her head away from the noise, fist still embedded in the cracked wall clenching and shoulder rolling to try and flip back up her bra and uniform “You guys couldn’t just listen from your bunks, could you? I expected better from you, especially you Danse.”

  
As luck would have it, the shoulder roll only made her uniform fall that much lower, and Spencer heard Danse make a choked noise before coughing out ‘soldier’.

  
The Knight turned Haylen’s face to hers for one last, slow kiss, pulling up her bra as she did so “Duty calls.”


End file.
